hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gagislobista
Gagislobista, now known as Gagislobista2, is a Serbian Unterganger who started making parodies in November 2010. He had more than 360 subscribers. He hasn't uploaded a Downfall parody for the last four months (as of June 2012), although his channel still shows some signs of activity. Biography He is from Belgrade, the capital of Serbia - former Yugoslavia. His mother is from Serbian Kraina, and his father is from South-West Serbia from Guca in proximity of Cacak, in the region that is better known as Dragacevo. He was born in 20 April 1990, 101 years after Adolf Hitler, although he wasn't a fan of Hitler's ideology, which only brought devastation to Yugoslavia (and especially Serbia) during World War II. At least ten of his relatives from his mother and three of his relatives from his father perished as victims of German and Croatian forces. Despite this he is a great fan of Hitler's Downfall parodies, and he did know some of the good things that Hitler's regime brought to Germany, such as technological advances and healthcare reforms. Political and Social views Gagislobista's political views can be best described as a mix of left-wing nationalism and conservatism. He likes traditional values of family, honor, military and society. He hates political parties as he views them as corrupt. He tolerates homosexuals but he thinks that homosexuality isn't normal and has opposed gay marriages, gay child adoption and gay pride parades. ﻿He is a patriot and he loves Serbia. He loved Yugoslavia and he is Yugonostalgic. He tolerates people from other countries and nationalities. In 2011, he publicly supported Muammar al-Gaddafi by making parodies of him in a favourable light, eg. having him kill Justin Bieber); this, along with giuguletzu and KNIGHTCleric's liking of Rebecca Black's "Friday", would become controversial. Indeed, this attitude was in a direct contrast with the attitudes of most of the community, which make parodies to mock tyrants as opposed to venerating or praising them. But of course he does show his disgust for Rebecca Black, as with most YouTubers. Parodies Some of Gagislobista's parodies may either be in the form of traditional spoofs, e.g. the Hitler is informed scenes (or a variation of it, like Hitler being informed by someone else besides Gunsche), FX parodies, such as Fegelein teleporting Dolfy and/or Gunsche in an outlandish place or dimension, musical parodies and humorous edits of Looney Tunes short films, with the bunker crew taking the place of Bugs Bunny and the gang. Editing style He first started off with Windows Movie Maker, but he then eventually switched to Sony Vegas Pro 10, which further allowed him to make FX parodies. His first parody was about Hitler being informed about Trololo defeating the Martians. His second parody involved that of TheXenomorph1 (MHXDownfall) being pranked by Hitler. His most famous parody is "Hitler is singing Rammstein song Sonne", which brought him into the Unterganger spotlight. Account Suspension On August 2, 2011 Gagislobista's account was suspended due to what YouTube described as "repeated copyright violations", and he didn't have any activity after that.A message to all Untergangers. On 17 October 2011, he created a new channel, Gagislobista2, where he began to upload some of his old videos. He was/is uploading/uploaded his old parodies, and is in the process of making more. The new channel originally only gained 40 subscribers, but has since gained 202 subscribers, and published many popular parodies; some of these parodies show Hitler in absurd locations via chroma keying (e.g. Afghanistan). He hoped that he would return to his former glory, and this seems to have become the case. References External links *Gagislobista's new channel Category:Untergangers Category:Second-generation Untergangers Category:Musical-oriented Untergangers